The New National Anthem
by PhoenixstarKina
Summary: TOTAL REWRITE OF THIS STORY. ON HIATUS WHILE I DO THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS. HarryXTom, SSXLM, RLXFGXSB, FWXGWXBZ
1. Drag my hand behind you like a chain

A/N: this is a sort of song-fic. It's following the song loosely. Song is The New National Anthem by Pierce the Veil. Each chapter will contain some stuff that is outside of the verse it is tied too(Like this one, it shall contain stuff that can fit under the chorus)

Also, I just wanted to say(for some of you who might have been wondering), I use cat animagus' a lot because cats are way more flexible with their paws and everything. I don't see dogs climbing up trees with their paws, or birds being able to use teeth and claws against magic(although that would be awesome.) I just find them easier to write as well, so expect that to be a reoccurring thing for a few stories(Harry's won't change from the leopard unless a story calls for it(such as this one, where he needs a smaller form), neither will Luna's from her DSH cat, and Voldie will keep his magical cat form(from Pet when he was in Harry's dreams) as just that, a magical form brought on by magic to make his snake animagus look like a cat, act like a cat, but he's still a snake.)

Pairings: Harry/Tom(I don't know, it just seems like a good pairing for this) Past!Snarry, Snape/Draco, cannon pairings(so like Lucius/Narcissa, James/Lilly, ect.)

Warnings: MPREG.(only in the beginning and the end though. It doesn't play a huge part in the story yet) Sirius still dead, James still dead, but like in Pet, Lilly's here! Severus alive, Remus alive Dark!Harry, Dark!Twins(for some reason, writing Dark Harry and Twins is somewhat easier…), after DH, without epilogue, character death.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Drag my hand behind you like a chain behind a truck.<p>

"You finally got rid of the damn Gryffindor then?"

"Of course. He was nothing anyway, too caught up in stupid things like love."

"And how his godfather died…he deserved it."

"He did. He should know not to come back though, it was only a one time thing."

Harry stood at the door, listening in horror at the two voices inside the room. The 15 year-old dropped the hand that was about to knock on the door, stepping back.

"He was nothing but a pity fuck." Those words did it. Harry turned away from the door. Not feeling angry, or sad or heartbroken.

Just numb.

The teen walked away from the door, the voices ringing in his head. 'Just…pity?' For who? He wondered. He didn't think he wanted to find out though as his thoughts unconsciously lead him to the Room of Requirement. Harry sighed as the room came into view. He walked inside, noticing he wasn't the only one there. He looked questioningly at the blonde who was there, reading a fairly large book. He shook his head, falling onto the couch next to her and resting his head on her lap.

"Hello Harry. What's wrong?" Luna's dream-like voice rang in the almost empty room. She set the book down, running one hand through the Gryffindor's hair almost motherly.

"He…" Harry sighed, trying to keep his voice from shaking anymore than he was already. "I was just a pity fuck." He said simply. He knew Luna would know who he was talking about, even if he never told anyone about what was going on that school year.

They started after a very nasty detention with Umbridge. It was just him getting pain potions to start, but then in turned into more as the days passed. They started to spend more and more time together, doing what a teenager Harry's age would do. Going at it like rabbits. Harry thought it was just more than that, but after tonight, he wanted nothing more to do with the man.

"I'm sorry Harry." Luna's voice was sad, losing some of the dreaminess. Harry closed his eyes, refusing to let tears fall even around his closest friend. She continued to run her fingers through his hair softly as she picked up the book again, noticing that Harry didn't want to talk anymore. "You deserve better though, he wasn't…right for you." She chose the words carefully. "Almost everything they say about him is right."

"He's a git…" Harry said tiredly. "A bastard…a…a…"

"An idiot who doesn't know what or who he is missing out on?" Luna offered.

"That too…I was going to say a dead mother fucker if Mom was still around." And by still around, the boy meant teaching at Hogwarts. She was currently on medical leave after a misfired spell from one of the students. She had taken up a teaching job soon after Harry's fourth year once she was able to return from China. They added on another Transfiguration class for her to teach, an animagus training class mixed with a language course. It took McGonagall half of the year to get Harry to leave his mother's class. Lily would always just smile and wave her off with the excuse of 'He was with my sister most of his life, you'd be clingy too if you had to do that.'

"Yes he would be, and he will be. You're going to tell her, she is going to be very mad, and he will be in the hospital wing for a month." Luna smiled almost evilly. Harry nodded.

"Luna, I'm glad you're a seer. It's awesome." He smiled. She nodded.

"It's very fun. Sometimes I see completely random things like what you'll have for breakfast, or sometimes they will be important, like something in the near future." Luna said, her voice regaining the dream-like state.

* * *

><p>"So he is broken then?" The old wizard asked the person who walked into his office.<p>

"Of course he is Professor, I knew it would work. Setting him up with Snape, then having Snape love Draco…it was perfect." The girl practically purred. "He is shattered now, running off to Loony for comfort. All of this happening at once, first his godfather dies, now he lost his love! All we need to do now?"

"Kill off the two girls he is closest to. It should be easy."

"My lord, it's the Potter boy, Zabini said his son saw him, he seems…defeated!" A death eater said, hurrying to the Dark Lord. Voldemort was grateful for one thing, that damned potion he had Severus make for him, getting his old body back.

"Defeated? Does he know what happened?" The lord asked. Curiosity clouded the thought that he could have used this chance to attack.

"Apparently it was he and…and Severus sir. They were, as Blaise put it a couple. But Draco, he stole Severus." The younger death eater was stumbling a bit over his words at being in the same room as the man who could kill him with a snap of his fingers.

"Severus? Hm, seems he wasted his chance to bring the boy here." Tom knew the other man in the room thought it would be to kill the young wizard, but that wasn't the case. Not anymore. Not since the DoM fiasco. He was more curious than anything about Harry. The boy didn't seem to want to kill him, he could feel the hesitation in him. And losing Sirius Black, that was a loss they couldn't handle. "Bring me Lilyflower when you get the chance to. I think it's time her son found out the truth."

"I will. But, my lord, there's more to this news."

* * *

><p>"-Then I walked up to the door, wanting to tell him what happened, and…I heard him and Malfoy talking…" Harry finished his explanation over what happened. Luna nodded. The girl had stayed quiet through the whole story, only saying something when it was needed. She smiled softly when the boy in her lap stopped talking. "Sounds like he doesn't know what a big mistake he made." She said, kissing Harry's forehead softly. "Messing with my brother is the last thing he would want to do." Harry smiled. "So, should we start planning his funeral? Or does a nap sound good?"<p>

"A nap sounds brilliant, but do you think we can go see mom first?" Harry asked, sitting up and looking back at Luna, who nodded. "And…Luna…I-"

"I already know Harry." She said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Don't…" It was hard for her to say what she was going to say. "Harry, I shouldn't tell you this but don't get attached."

Harry's gaze fell to his lap as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "I won't Luna. Now come on, let's go see mom.

"Harry? Luna? Come in sweethearts." Lily called from her room. She walked out after putting her hair into a ponytail, smiling and hugging them both. "Hello you two."

"Hello mom." They both said. She motioned for them to follow her to the couch, sitting down with one of her children on each side. She ended up adopting Luna when her father died earlier in the year. Harry was surprised but happy, so was the dreamy Ravenclaw.

"So what brings you two here today?" Lily asked. Harry blinked and looked down at his lap. "Harry? Sweety, is it about Sirius? He's safer now." Lilly said gently.

Harry shook his head. He knew he had to tell her. "No mom…It's about Sev-…Snape."

"…What did he do and how can I kill him?"

To say Lily was mad was an understatement. As the woman marched into the great hall, her children in toll, even the most idiotic student could tell.

The Gryffindor was beyond pissed.

Harry and Luna silently made their way to the Ravenclaw table, Harry choosing to stay next to his sister tonight if only for safety. Ron and Hermione looked at him with confusion but he ignored it, his eyes glued to the head table.

"Hello Headmaster." Lily said in a cheerful voice laced with venom. If there was one thing you didn't learn from McGonagall, you sure did learn it from Lily. Never mess with a Lioness' cubs. Especially if said cub is of blood relation. She shared a knowing glance with the other Lioness, before taking her seat next to the potion's master. "Minerva, have you heard the news?"

"Yes, it's quite terrible." She played along, knowing what the younger woman was up to. They quickly caught the attention of the other professors.

"What's going on?" Flitwick asked. Lily looked over to him.

"Oh it's just horrible. It seems You-Know-Who found out he had a spy in his midst." She smirked to herself when Severus tensed up. "Lucius told me that he is dreadfully pissed. Going to kill this spy, his little lover too."

"Little Lover? Just how little?" Severus asked casually, not showing any signs of panic or fear.

"But Severus don't you know? It seems he wants to kill Lucius' son." Lily smirked openly this time. "You wouldn't happen to know who this spy, would you?"

"I didn't even know Draco was seeing anyone." The professor shrugged.

"She's gonna start soon." Luna almost sang, her blue eyes glowing with amusement. Harry just kept his eyes on Severus.

"Yes, and what's worse…I know the spy." Lily said, taking a quick drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Who is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "It can't be Lucius if the little one is his son…and Sirius is dead…"

"Oh, it's someone tall, Slytherin, a bit…snake-like. He's on more than one hit list too, bound to be on plenty more soon for hurting a cub." Lily revealed like it was everyday news. She couldn't help but laugh mentally as Severus tensed even more.

"Snake-like…" Flitwick repeated under his breath. "hurting a cub?"

"I wouldn't worry about it though. If his place as a spy is compromised…" She paused, glancing at Severus. The man she thought to be her best friend who was now at the bottom of that list. "I'll take care of it, personally."

No one seemed to notice the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor sitting at the Raven's table, giggling quietly at the murderous look in their mother's eyes. Luna turned away from the Head table, looking at her brother. "I told you he would be at the wrong end of mom's wrath." She smiled. Harry nodded.

"She's as protective as a Lioness too. Guess that's why McGonagall's splitting Gryffindor between the two of them." Harry commented. "I'm just glad she's back…"

"I know Harry." Luna hugged her brother tightly. "Hey, remember how you said you found your animagus form?" He nodded. "How about we put those abilities to good use and get out of here early?"

"Sounds good to me. Mom's creating a good distraction." Harry answered. They both transformed. No one noticed two small cats sneaking out of the Great Hall, or so they hoped.

"Come on! This way's the quickest to the tower!" Harry called from one of the steps on the stair cases, his flecked tail flicking as the silvery cat finally reached him. They climb up the rest of the stairs, stopping at the top. "It's just over there! It's a secret way, too small for people."

"But big enough for cats?"

Harry nodded. "Yep!" He froze for a second, ears swiveling. "I hear someone, hide!" They run over to a small alcove, pressing against the back of it.

"I heard them over here!"

"Are you sure Goyle?" Harry recognized the second voice as Pansy, guessing that the first was Goyle.

"It has to be Potter and Lovegood then." Both cats tensed at the third voice.

"Malfoy." Luna whispered. Harry stared in horror as the three walked passed the hiding spot.

"On three, we run." he whispered. "One…two…-"

"Hey I found them!"

"Three!" Harry yowled, shooting out of the alcove with Luna on his heels.

"Hurry and get them! It's their fault he found out about Sev!" Harry skidded to a stop, glaring back at Draco.

"I wouldn't!" Harry hissed. His eyes widened as he turned fully around. In place of the two who were with Malfoy, were now two very large wolves. The Gryffindor's ears fell flat against his head as Luna rammed into his side.

"Run Harry!" She yowled, scratching Pansy when she got too close. The wolf howled, causing Luna and Harry to run faster as the two wolves ran after them, Draco throwing curses at them.

'How are we supposed to outrun dogs?' Harry's thoughts screamed at him. He could see Luna next to him, and hear the two Slytherins chasing behind him. 'It's no use! We're going to die…'

'**Turn!'**

Harry blinked. 'What? What was that?'

'**You heard me! Turn now!'** Harry swerved to the left, causing Luna to turn as well as the two cats raced down another hallway, the wolves skidding into a wall. **'You're not safe yet, Keep going and go left again!'** They took the next turn, hearing this time a human body hitting the wall. Both were panting harshly, unable to keep their breath. Harry's muscles were screaming for the seeker to stop, but he kept running. **'Up ahead, dive into the tunnel, go!'**

"We have to go into the tunnel!" Harry yelled to Luna. Getting a nod from the girl he dove in as soon as he saw it, Luna right behind him. They both tumbled down, landing in a heap of tangled limbs at the bottom. They laid there for a second, trying to catch their breath. 'What was that about? Who was that?' Harry thought about the voice that screamed at him to run. He didn't remember ever hearing it in the castle, yet it sounded like parseltongue. He shook his head, standing up and looking around.

"Harry, what is this place?" Luna asked, lying on the ground still. Harry blinked, looking at the dead thing in front of them.

"Luna, welcome to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said, wrapping his tail around his stomach. 'Don't worry kits, I'll protect you…..kits?' Harry looked at his stomach, eyes wide with worry. 'Kits?'

* * *

><p>Lily walked through the large manor, finally getting to a set of double doors that opened when she reached them. She walked inside, her red hair seeming more bright against the dark robes she had on. Her eyes still had a murderous gleam to them from earlier.<p>

"Ah, Lily. I was wondering when you would join us." Tom smiled. Lily smiled back, taking her seat next to him.

"Sorry, I was a bit caught up. Snivellus decided to try and find out if there was a meeting soon." She sighed. "Like I would tell him after what he did!"

"Calm down now Lily. He will get what he deserves. Good job in scaring him though." Tom praised. "Now, you're probably wondering why I called this meeting?"

"Of course I am."

"It's because I've decided. Your children need to know the truth. Well, your son does. I'll be everything here your daughter already knows."

"Finally? What brought this up?"

"The fact that he is realizing we have a common enemy."


	2. AN PLUS SNEAK PEAK

Alright, so this is not truly an update, but I will give you part of the next chapter on here. This is actually a little thing i wanted to get out of the way.

Like most writers on here, I am aware of SOPA and PIPA. And, being in the US, I may not have access to FanFiction for very long. 

What I am requesting is an e-mail address that I can send the story too all of you with. I promise that, if given, the only e-mails you will get from me will be new chapters, or replies to reviews. I will not spam you, and you will only recieve the stories that you want, plus previews of new stories to see if you want those as well. If sopa and pipa still only effect the U.S., I will have a friend try to post the chapters on here as well, but that is not a guarntee. 

So If you wish to see more of: Pet, The New National Anthem, FOFAY, and Leafpool's Judgment, I suggest e-mail, just in case. In the event that SOPA and PIPA do not pass, or get vetoed, I will continue to post as usual(except hopefully more frequent) And your e-mail will be taken off of my contacts on my e-mail at your request.

Now, for what I said I would do, part of the next chapters of the stories above(except FOAFY, because that one is...not wanting to work.)

* * *

><p><span>Pet:<span>

Harry watched, saddened as the butterfly he was chasing after flew off. He was in another dream. No leopard form touched him here, it was the dappled form that he had before. The all too familiar feel of the small body before that fateful midnight on his seventeenth birthday. A yawn escaped him as he laid down, crossing his paws and resting his head on them. _"The one with the power to match the dark lord approaches, born on the seventh moon of the year, the last winged one will appear, and bring the world once more into darkness. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, and both will rule the world by blood."_ Harry's eyes narrowed as he thought of the real prophecy.

"Have I taught you nothing this past year?" He flicked an ear at the cobra that reached his line of sight. He was used to having his dreams interrupted by either Tom or Luna. This time it seemed the Dark Lord was determined not to let him rest.

"You've taught me more than I could ever think of learning." Harry admitted. "I was just thinking about the prophecy."

"Ah, yes, it is strange isn't it?" The cobra raised himself up more to be at eye level with Harry.

"But untrue." Tom tilted his head as if to ask 'how'. "The last winged one will appear. I'm not the last. There's two others."

"I believe it meant the last pure winged one. Who I am sending you to meet was not born with her powers. And I believe that Calix only got his when you adopted him." Tom said. "But, that's not why I am here. We have made it to Potter Manor. Everyone is safe." Harry watched with cold eyes as the animagus wrapped around him, his tail flicking lazily.

"Do you think I do not know this?" The meow was produced as a low growl. "Potter Manor isn't even on the maps. Why we were not there in the first place is beyond me."

Tom hissed lowly, snapping his jaws shut close to Harry's muzzle. "Do not take that tone with me Potter. Equal or not, I am still above you."

* * *

><p><span>The New National Anthem<span>

_"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix's laughter rang hauntingly in the quiet room. No one moved, not anyone of the Order, not any Death Eater. _  
><em>Not until Harry moved. Once the young Gryffindor had escaped Remus, the spells began to fly again. Harry shot past Luna and Neville, who were fighting side by side, trying to fend off the Lestrange brothers. He gave Snape a passing glance, noticing he was playing both sides of the field, fighting Kingsley and Narcissa. The woman turned her fearful gaze to Harry for just a heartbeat before going back to her battle. Harry followed the sound of Bellatrix's laughter, his grip tightening on his wand as they reached the main part of the building. Her back was to him, it would have been a clear, clean shot if he fired a cutting curse. No one would be able to get a better shot. Then again, no one in their right mind would try. Harry was in his right mind though, so he fired the first curse to come to his mind. "Crucio!"<em>  
><em>All that was heard was a sharp yelp as the woman fell to the ground from the curse. Harry advanced up to her, his wand trained on her as the spell broke, a grin reaching Bellatrix's lips. "Lil' Baby Potter thinks he can cast an unforgivable? You have to mean it!" She spat. "I killed your godfather! Mean it!"<em>  
><em><strong>"You have to mean it"<strong> Another voice hissed to him._  
><em>"Crucio!"<em>  
><strong><em>"Kill her…She deserves it."<em>**  
><em>"Harry."<em>  
><em>"Crucio!"<em>  
><em>"Harry!" The spell broke again, this time as Harry was flung away from Bellatrix.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Leafpool's Judgement:<span>

"Sorreltail, you should be resting." Leafpool was lying on her back next to the tortishell. Brackenfur and Mousewhisker sent them to a soft, mossy spot to rest while they hunted. "Not out hunting, think of the kits."

"Oh I know Leafpool." Sorreltail's tail came to rest on her lightly rounded stomach. She could feel the fluttering kicks of the new life in her. "Trust me, they don't let me forget about them. I will rest more, later." Leafpool sighed.


End file.
